A Different Data Stream
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Shugo Kunisaki has dissapeared from reality. Helping save the Digital World will get him back home. Now that he can, his want to make a difference, to get to see Rena again, to protect his partner and the other Digi Destines. This is a new playing field for him, a whole different data stream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own 'Digimon' or 'Dot Hack/Legends of the Twilight'

* * *

4 years ago / 1995 Odaiba

* * *

Young 6 year-old Shugo Kunisaki, saw a large shadow pass his window's curtain, looking out the window he saw a egg in the sky. His eyes widened in wonder he when to wake his twin sister. "Rena, Wake up!" The young girl swatted away the hand. "Go way, brother." He huffed and left for the living room. He stood on the terrace as a large bird passed. He saw a Dinosaur, shoot fire at the bird.

"Sonic Destroyer!" The Parrot yelled at the Dinosaur. Who was hit with rocks after a light beam hit it. When it came back up it was even bigger and looked fiercer.

"Grandpa Grandpa! Come look!" Shugo called to the only awake member of his family. He pointed to the open window of the terrace. His grand father walked pacing behind him. "Shugo-kun what ever could it be?" He smiled, not seconds after the lights and electronics in the house flashed and turned on repeatedly. He heard loud crash and the sound of shattering. "Shugo-kun? Where are you?"

"Oh no! Rex-San is hurt!" Shugo whimpered, his Grandpa looked on with wide eyes at the sight. A giant parrot was attacking a large T-Rex like creature. "A Digimon...?" He whispered. Shugo looked up to his Grandfather. "Grandpa Gennai, Rex-San isn't waking up!"

A loud whistle shattered the tense air, Shugo then noticed a bush of brown beside the Dino from what was left of the street lights.

Hearing the whistle, Suddenly Greymon's eyes shot open. Rearing his head he shot his 'Nova Blast' at Parrotmon.

Everyone watchings vision was incased in bright brilliant white light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"Greymon!" The shout of the young girl called out. Hikari Yagami yelled in worry of her friend. "Greymon! Don't you wanna play horsey with me anymore? Where are you?!"

"Grandpa, where'd he go?" Shugo pulled his grand fathers sleeve, Gennai just patted his head.

* * *

4 years later / 2000 Tokyo

* * *

"Good Morning, This is Haruka Kareha roporting live from the Tansu Apartment Buildings. There has been a child disappearance here in Shinjuku. Eleven year old, Junior High schooler, Shugo Kunisaki has been missing for the course of five days." She informed leveled.

"Authorities have found no leads, the missing child's sister was questions and apparently he was: "Just there with her, then was gone." No further information on this occurrence. More details on this later stay tuned for more. Over to you Kureno-San."

"Thank you now-"

The Television shuts off.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah so I finally found the Manga I've been looking for, I got hope and was hype to read it! Except it was in Spanish! I don't know Spanish! So I downloaded the Manga! I'm happy, but still abut sour about the book. But Shugo was so cute I can't stay that way! Kyaaa!

Oh Right I didn't mention the pairing, it's: Taichi / Shugo

Ja Ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own 'Digimon' or 'Dot Hack/Legends of the Twilight'

* * *

Five days ago / 2000 Tokyo, Shinjuku

* * *

_"No way Komiyama." Eleven year old Shugo Kunisaki, said both bored and angry. Komiyama was begging for him to set Rena and himself up or a 'Summer Romance' or at least warm Rena up to the idea. "Look I don't care if its summer vacation I will not consent you asking out my sister."_

_"What you want me to list why?... Fine." He sighed, this was going to take a while. "First I don't like you. Second she doesn't like you, and as funny as it'd be to see you get rejected its to much a hassle to deal with you after." His back pressed against the wall, he toyed with a stray strand of sand blond hair. " Third why would I be feeling magnanimous toward you, after everything you've done?" He asked inquiringly._

_He heard Komiyama's rude remarks in reply to his own. "Yes, because insulting me will give you a chance with Rena." He said sarcastically. He heard Komiyama mutter something about him being a 'wise cracking ass' to that Shugo ideally asked. "You know the best part about phone conversations?" He slammed the phone on the receiver._

_He went into the kitchen and got a bag of chips from the cabinet. Halfway done with the bag the phone rang again. He glared. 'Doesnt that twit learn?' He didn't notice the caller id was frazzled every letter in the screen switched almost immediately. "Komiyama do I have to say it again-?"_

_"Shugo-Kun..." The familiar voice of the elderly man froze Shugo mid-word. "Wha-? Gramps?" He looked at the phone confused and a bit afraid. "No it can be.." He whispered. Getting upset and thinking its just a prank call he places the phone to his ear. "Look if this is some stupid prank, Komiyama. I'm going to hurt you!"_

_"Shugo-Kun I need your help its of the utmost importance." Shugo snorted. "Oh haha. What is this seriously? After all my gramps is.."_

_"Shugo-Kun how much do you remember those big monsters from four years ago?" Shugo froze, the monsters from four years ago? "What is this about?" He asked quietly. "Shugo-Kun, do you still want to know about those Digimon?" 'Digimon?' He scratched his cheek. "I guess I do. Wait this is just some prank right. Why should I believe this?" There was a pause. "Shugo-Kun, never trusts people that say to trust them. Don't trust me if you don't want but here me out. All you'll need to know will be right in front of you."_

_Shugo's jaw locked. "Hurry up, before I lose interest fast." He huffed. "Thank you Shugo-Kun. Go to a Digital Device, the laptop or computer. 'Dothack/Digital-World' and open the digi-gate." He sighed but obliged. Taking the phone with him. "Hey Rena?" He called to his sister._

_"Yea?" She answered absently from her room. "I need to barrow your laptop." He answered from her door frame. She looked to him from her room mirror and nodded. "Go a head," She looked at him warningly. "Just don't go to the 'World' without me!" He smiled at her. "I wasn't planning on it." He said taking it off her bed heading to the living room. "So you said. 'Dothack/Digital-World' what's all this about? What does any of it have to do with me?" He asked as he typed it into the URL bar. "Directly? Very little, but indirectly you have a very important role. After all Aura-Chan did give you a digital artifact." After he hit Enter he paused realizing what was just said. 'What?'_

_The screen of the laptop began to glow. "Eh?" Shugo tried to jump back but the light shot at him dragging him threw the Digital world. _

_"Hey Shugo, I'm ready to head to the world. Huh?" She looked around the living room but no one was there she hadn't heard the door. Looking at her laptop it was on the coffee table turnt off. The phone was there to. She picked it up. "Hello?" She heard nothing but static. She placed it on the receiver. "Where'd he go?" She saw a half eaten bag of chips picked it up and started eating. "He can't have got to far if he left food..." She was worried. 'He'll be back soon.'_

* * *

Author's Note: So that's a Flashback chapter for before his 'disappearance'. I'm sick as a dog so I cant do much. Hope you like it!


End file.
